Dust in the Attic
by Ghost Dancer
Summary: Sleeping is over rated. And for some people, so is having fun.


Title: Dust in the Attic  
  
Author: Ghost Dancer  
  
Warnings: Nothing. Pure fun.  
  
Pairings: None  
  
* * * *  
  
Trowa was tired. He hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before, and after a boring, yet tiresome mission, he wanted to sleep.  
  
In fact, he had been asleep, until a round of giggling awakened him.  
  
Trowa rolled over to stare at the bedside table. The illuminated alarm clock told him that it was the ungodly hour of 2 in the morning. He groaned. Sitting off, he pulled the covers off and slid out of bed. As he opened the door, he was surprised to see the door's to Heero's and Wufei's rooms opening as well. Apparently he was not the only one who had been woken up by the loud giggling.  
  
Trowa nodded down the hallway, gesturing for the other two to follow him. They did so, all three of them making no more noise than a mouse. Even if they had been making noise, the now stifled burst of laughter would have covered for them.  
  
The noise was coming from the attic door. Trowa had not yet gone up to the attic since they had moved into this safe house. He opened the door as quietly as he could, wincing at the loud creak that the old hinges made. The giggles stopped.  
  
"What was that?" The voice belonged to Quatre, and the group at the bottom of the flight of stairs had to lean forward to catch the soft question.  
  
"It was probably just a squirrel." The second voice belonged to Duo, who was apparently not very concerned that he would wake anyone up.  
  
"I don't think so. Last I checked, squirrels didn't live inside this house." Trowa couldn't tell if Quatre was joking or not. "Besides, those three are quieter than silence when they want to be."  
  
"I also know for a fact that all three of them sleep like rocks." Duo retorted.  
  
"Not after you put frogs in their beds. I had to bunk with Heero and Trowa, remember? They kept jumping up in the middle of the night." Quatre said, sounding like he was about to break into another fit of laughter.  
  
"Yeah well, it's about time those three loosened up a bit." Duo muttered. "I swear, if I didn't have you to talk to I'd go stir crazy! The three of 'em combined talk less than my old goldfish."  
  
"I didn't think you'd ever had a goldfish."  
  
"I didn't, but I know for a fact they talk more than those three do."  
  
Quatre groaned. "Duo!"  
  
Heero motioned that the other two should follow him as he carefully stalked up the stairs.  
  
"Like I was saying, how can you stand being sent on missions with them? All they do is sit there looking like big piles of human." Quatre snickered at Duo's colorful description. "And man, have you seen the death glares they can give you?"  
  
"Maybe if you didn't talk so much around them they wouldn't glare at you so much?" Quatre suggested.  
  
"Who'd do all the talking then, the wall?" Duo snorted. "Although you could compare talking to them to talking to a wall."  
  
"Duo! That isn't very nice."  
  
"Yeah well it isn't like they're very nice to me anyway!" Duo spat. Trowa blinked at the bitterness in the normally cheerful American's voice.  
  
"I know they don't talk much Duo, but that doesn't mean they hate you." Quatre said.  
  
"Yeah? What does it mean then?" Duo said angrily.  
  
There was a short silence. Heero, Wufei and Trowa had stopped moving up the stairs and where just listening now.  
  
"I'm sorry Quatre. You're right." Duo gave a sigh. "We'll crack them yet. You just see. I'll fix whatever's damn wrong in those three. Just watch me!" He shook a fist at the attic ceiling, where cobwebs hung and a few old Christmas ornaments hung in clear defiance of Duo's proclamation.  
  
"Of course we will." Quatre assured his friend. "That or we'll get killed first." Quatre added as a second though.  
  
"Now who's being skeptical?" Duo asked teasingly.  
  
"I don't know, but that look Heero gave you when he couldn't find his laptop this morning was pretty convincing."  
  
"Are you trying to cheer me up or make me feel guilty?!" Duo asked, snatching up an old pillow and sending dust flying in all directions. He then began whapping Quatre over the head with it, while Quatre struggled to stand up, coughing from all the dust.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre spluttered. "Stop it, you're getting dust all over me!"  
  
"Boo."  
  
Duo and Quatre jumped several feet in the air.  
  
Heero and Wufei, Trowa at their heals, had been sneaking up the stairs. Now the three stood, looking dangerous and forbidding before Quatre and Duo, both of them very much covered in dust.  
  
Quatre blinked innocently at his friends, before raising a finger and pointing it at Duo.  
  
"He started it." Quatre said calmly. Duo choked indignantly.  
  
"I- what?! No I didn't! He's lying! I-"  
  
"Down stairs. Now." Heero snapped.  
  
Duo paled slightly, and although it might just have been a trick of the light, Trowa though he saw a smile twitch at the corners of Duo's mouth.  
  
"Yes SIR." Duo said. "C'mon Q-man." Duo dragged Quatre down the stairs, and through the open door, but before Heero, Trowa, or Wufei could follow, he slammed the door shut and turned the lock.  
  
"YES!" Dou whooped. "Got 'em!"  
  
"Duo! Open the door this second!" Heero shouted through the wood, pounding on the solid oak door.  
  
"I will! After I've taken a shower."  
  
With that, Duo bounded away laughing and congratulating himself.  
  
Trowa stood at the top of the stairs, arms folded, before waking over and sitting on the attic floor. Something told him that he was going to be stuck here for a long time.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ghost Dancer: ^_^ Weeeeeeeeee! Fun!  
  
Chibi Duo: ^^ Hah!  
  
Chibi Heero: ....  
  
Ghost Dancer: Don't own Gundam Wing. I own lots of torn up paper if you want some. *hands out free pieces of torn up paper* Enjoy! ^^  
  
~*§*~ 


End file.
